The Project
by AranelEraisuithiel
Summary: Kristen promises Jake she will meet him after school right after she turns in her biology paper. Suddenly, Edward Cullen doesn't leave her side. What will Edward do that makes Kristen miss her 'date' with Jake? what will happen to her bio-project? Cute.
1. Chapter 1

**The Project.**

"So… you'll come over after school, right?" Jake's voice was anxious.

"Hey, I said I would, didn't I? Don't worry Jake, I'll help you with your trig homework. I'll be there at 4. Relax" I smiled.

"Thanks Kris, you're the best…" he laughed relieved.

"Yeah, I know…" I said a bit smug, pulling on my jacket and heading for my jeep. It was very cold and it looked like rain was on its way. I sighed. Rain always seemed to make me feel a bit depressed. Sigh.

"Hey! How about a movie after that?" Jake's voice was excited.

"Jake, IT'S A SCHOOL NIGHT!!!! We can't just…" I began to argue.

"Ok, ok BAD IDEA! Sorry" he cut me off, there was a hint of panic on his voice. He knew me way too well and probably did said this knowing I would freak out. "Maybe on Saturday then… geeesh…- he laughed his cheerful laugh.

"Sure, sure" I mocked him, shaking my head. I smiled to myself while I fastened my seatbelt and placed my key in the ignition. My jeep roaring to life. The sound was soothing. I totally loved it.

"Hey, that's my line" he growled playfully. I imagined his face and laughed.

"Not anymoooooore. Bye Jake" I sang to the cell phone.

"Bye…" he chuckled and hung up. I shut my cell phone and began driving to school. I looked out the window. _GREAT! _Thick, gray clouds covered the sky. I finally made it to the school's parking lot and my stomach gave a lurch once I spotted a silver shiny Volvo parked at the beginning of the right corner. I shook my head.

I continued to look for a place to park. I still had 15 minutes to spare and half of the parking lot was empty. I had enough time to find a good spot. _Away as possible from the silver Volvo_ I thought to myself and smiled wryly.

I found one at the far end of the line. _Perfect._ And got out of my Jeep. _UGH!_, it started to pour _AGAIN_. I hurried as fast as I could trough the parking lot all the way to the biology building, cursing because id forgotten my umbrella. _Damn it!_

I was completely soaked when I made it to the roof of the red building. I groaned out loud once I noticed that I'd forgotten my bio project in my jeep._ What's wrong with you Kris?_ I had to go back again. _Great!_

Mad, I threw my backpack on the wet floor and raced back to my jeep as fast as I could. My tennis shoes were making squishy noises and my socks were soaked. _I really need a good pair of boots._

When I finally made it to the jeep, I opened the door and grabbed the thick manila envelope and tried covering it with my way-too-wet jacket, protecting it from the rain. I worked really hard on it last night that I didn't intend on ruining it with raindrops.

"An artifact became very popular during the 16th century; it prevented anyone from getting wet as a stray dog…" A velvety voice purred from behind me, my heart skipped a beat and then began drumming out of control. "Perhaps you've heard of it? It's called an UMBRELLA" he chuckled.

I turned around and saw the most beautiful creature under a dark umbrella with a crooked mocking smile staring at me: EDWARD CULLEN. I caught my breath. _Breathe._ I reminded myself. I stared at him for a few seconds. _ Why is he talking to me? He looks like he's in a good mood. How strange._ I shook my head.

Then I remembered something: he irritated me to death with his constant mood swings and it bothered me that every time he spoke to me, I felt utterly stupid and slow… Besides, he got mad at me for some really strange reason 2 weeks ago and totally ignored me in biology class ever since.

"I forgot mine at home" I said annoyed and snapped my jeep's door a bit too harsh than necessary and walked past him, avoiding eye contact. He chuckled softly.

"I could lend you mine…" he said courteously, a smile hidden in his voice. He was on my side, placing his umbrella on top of my head, blocking the fat rain drops that already had me soaked. It did feel nice to be sheltered from the rain. But as always, I was way to hard-headed to give in.

"No thank you" I said through my teeth and got from under the umbrella and continued walking faster. I blushed a bit. _Great._

In two long strides he was completely in front of me, stopping and looking intently at me. I stopped on my tracks, avoiding to crash into him. "But… you'll get wet" he said serious this time, astonishment touching his comment. I quickly glanced at his face, it was sort of _upset._

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm already SOAKED!- I said acidly, avoiding his gaze again and continued walking faster, he chuckled. I was still kind of far from the roof where I left my back pack. I cussed.

He was on my side in less than a second. "Well, the only one responsible if you get sick will be yourself…. I tried" he sighed. He shook his head in amusement, closed the umbrella and let the rain fall on his beautiful honey glazed hair, he was soaked in seconds. I stared at him dumbstruck.

"What are you doing?" I asked irritated, slowing my walk and looking at his beautiful face for the first time in weeks. He smiled at me and I held my breath again. He had the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. I felt a lurch in my stomach and my knees shook. I blushed.

"Well… unlike you, I do enjoy the rain" he laughed softly and his hands ran swiftly across his wet hair, sweeping it away from his beautiful butterscotch eyes. _Breathe._ I shook my head. He just stared at me, amused._ Hmm. His eyes are clearer than last week I guess he's in a better mood._

"Wont YOU get sick?" I asked skeptically, raising my eyebrows.

"I really doubt it" he flashed his perfect white teeth at me while he smiled, I felt a shiver. We were already under the dry roof of the building. I grabbed my backpack, and made my way to bio class, Edward at my side, equaling my pace.

"You should get a towel for your hair" he said with a bit of concern. _Why did he care all of a sudden?_

"I'm fine, healthy as a horse" and then I sneezed.

"Exactly" he said, and a second later, he was swiftly tolling me to the nurse's office, I barely had a chance to notice what he was doing, when all of a sudden, I had a really warm fuzzy towel on my hands.

"Dry your hair up" he said amused. Then he looked down at the puddle made by my soaked clothing, I felt embarrassed. He shook his head disapprovingly, held out his cell phone and dialed very quickly "Alice…" he said and continued talking in a low whisper, I couldn't hear anything he said, I thought he was probably pretending to speak to someone, but I wasn't sure.

"You should have taken my umbrella" he said while putting his phone away, eyeing me while I tried controlling the chatter of my teeth. I was beginning to feel a bit sick. There was concern in his eyes. _Is he worried about me? No. Don't flatter yourself Kristen. Snap out of it._

"It's late, we should be in class" I said and began walking out of the nurse's office, he grabbed my jacket "You better change your clothing, you will get pneumonia if you don't" his tone was disapproving.

"Well… I totally forgot to bring an extra change… though" I said with a bit of sarcasm. He glowered at me, I glowered back. _Who does he think he is?_ Then, he cocked his head to the side, relaxed his gaze and smiled.

"Hey Edward! Emmet asked me to remind you that you better make it for dinner" Alice silvery voice sounded behind me, I turned around to look at her, she was standing on the doorway of the nurse's office. I saw her wink at him. He grimaced. "Kris. Here. I hope they fit" She smiled at me, I just stared at her. She handed me a huge-brown paper bag and grinned at Edward before she danced away to her class. "Bye bro".

I looked at Edward puzzled and the corners of his lips twitched. I looked down at the bag I held on my hands. With a quick glance, I saw that clothing were in there. A pair of DRY blue jeans and a long sleeved cotton shirt. White socks, underwear *embarrassing* and converse tennis shoes.

I looked at Edward wide eyed, he smiled sheepishly "I called Alice so she could bring you something to change, she was on her way here anyways" He said timidly. I began to blush. "Please go change, before you get worse" his voice was soft.

I blinked twice, speechless. Then I shivered and decided that I was in no position on arguing, so I headed for the girls bathroom, changed as quickly as I could and smiled to myself, I would thank Alice later, without Edward knowing.

I frowned again, _why was he being so nice all of a sudden?_ That was very strange. I shook my head in disbelief, put all of my wet clothes in a plastic bag that was folded neatly all the way to the bottom of the big paper bag, and looked at my self in the mirror. The clothing fitted perfectly, as is they were my own. I pulled my still-damped hair into a tight pony tail and left the bathroom.

"Perfect fit" Edward's voice soothed my ears. He took me all in with his gaze. I shivered again, but not because I was cold. Every time he looked at me, I felt a wave of excitement. _Edward is still here? He's waiting for me? Wow… Enough! Snap out of it!_ I shook my head.

"Thanks" I murmured embarrassed. I glanced at the clock on the wall and panicked. "Mr. Molina is going to penalize me for arriving almost 15mins late!" I groaned, he looked at me, smiling.

"You worry too much, I already asked the nurse to write a note for you explaining that you had to stop by and change, other wise, you could catch pneumonia" he smile triumphantly. _OF COURSE HE GOT A NOTE FROM THE NURSE, HE ALWAYS GOT AWAY WITH IT!! _I shook my head again.

"What?" he asked, amused. A beautiful crooked smile on his perfect full lips.

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" I asked shyly, blushing.

"It's my way of apologizing for the other day. I was very rude to you" he said simply. His eyes sincere. I gulped loudly. He smiled.

"Hmm…" I said to myself. His eyes grew interested. "You know? Your constant mood swings are very irritating. One of these days you are going to annoy me to death - I said as serious as I could, he just stared at me, his lips in a thin line. _HAH!, He was speechless_ I admitted to my self.

"Well… I am very sorry if my mood swings have upset you." he said very softly looking straight into my eyes, his eyes were liquid gold and smoldering, I couldn't breathe again. _HOLY CROW, HOW DID HE DO THAT?_ I blinked and catch my breath again. He chuckled lowly.

"Let's get to class" I said getting my back pack and my envelope, but he beat me to it "Allow me" he said putting the strap of my backpack on his right shoulder and looking curiously at my manila envelope. "What is this?... I saw you protecting it from the rain as if it were a very rare treasure" he said with a curios tone.

"Um… it's the bacterial symbiosis project I've been working on…" I said embarrassed.

"You are DONE?" he asked surprised.

"Not entirely… I –I still need to work on a few details" I stammered embarrassed, my ears feeling really hot.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" he asked innocently. His slender white fingers slowly opening the folder.

"No!… it-it's not done yet…- I said defensibly, taking it away from his hands. "I promise I will show it to you when it's complete" I said trying to erase my suddenly rude reaction, I saw his lips twitch a bit, as if fighting back a smile.

"We better run for it, it's really late" I pleaded and began walking faster towards biology class. I heard him sigh and follow after me.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_N/A Alright! So, Kristen is a bit taken-aback because of Edward's sudden mood swing towards her. They had an awkward conversation a couple of weeks ago and Edward ended up getting upset for no reason and ignored Kristen, up until now._

_Kristen is very fascinated by this beautiful boy. But she still doesn't completely understand him. He drives her insane with all of these emotions she feels when she's around him. Why is he interested in her all of a sudden? Why is he being so nice? Is he going to get mad at her again?_

_Next chapter: How will Edward make sure that Kristen misses her 'date' with Jake. _

**Please review :) give me some pointers and suggestions! Love you all****.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Project (Part II)**

We walked into the classroom, I hesitated at the door, my face completely scarlet. Mr. Molina was writing on the board, he glanced at us, than at the clock set on the wall and made a grunting sound. "You are 15 minutes late". The students looked at us curiously. I saw Sophie glancing at Edward and then at me. She gave me a puzzling look, I smiled wryly and shrugged. She giggled and shook her head amused.

"We apologize, Mr. Molina. We have a note from the nurse's office." Edward said handing the teacher a white piece of paper. Mr. Molina read it slowly and nodded. "Take your seats, both of you" he said a bit annoyed. "Thank you sir" Edward said politely as always. He smiled at me while the way to my seat. I smiled a bit.

"Oh, Mr. Molina?" I asked and he turned to look at me annoyed. "I-I have the advance on my bacterial symbiosis project" I stuttered a bit nervous.

"You're done already Miss Evans?" he asked surprised, a smile on his lips.

"Almost, sir. I made the corrections you told me to" I said, relaxing. He seemed pleased. I noticed a couple of my classmates looking at me now, a low murmurs around the classroom. Edward was already at his seat, his eyes intent on my face.

"Very well Miss Evans, I will stop by your table to pick it up. Please take your seat." he said nicer and continued writing on the board. I nodded and headed to my seat.

Edward had a smug smile on his face, the manila envelope was nicely placed on my table with the rest of my books. I don't remembered giving it to him, it probably fell or something. I eyed his suspiciously, he kept looking at the board, pretending he wasn't paying attention to my staring.

He chuckled softly. "What's so funny?" I asked curious.

"The students are upset because you are already done and they haven't even started theirs yet. They are annoyed actually" he said slowly. He still didn't look at me.

"Are YOU done?" I asked him, skeptically. He just nodded, his lips twitching.

"What is it about?" I asked interested.

"The difference and similarities of the protein count between human and animal blood" he said and then chuckled. Probably at an inside joke. I didn't get it.

_WOW_. "It sounds complicated" I said amazed.

"I'm very familiar with the topic" another chuckle escaped his beautiful lips.

I didn't understand it. I sighed. _Well, I may not understand his jokes, but, at least he's talking to me. _I smiled to myself. It felt nice to be able to sit next to my lab partner and have a 'normal' conversation with him. I felt the insides of my chest go warm, it was a nice feeling. I didn't like it when he pretended I didn't exist. It bothered me when he didn't even look at me. I frowned. _Kris, snap out of it. _

-- * -- * -- *--

Class continued normally. Edward and I had a casual-short conversation about the topic we were working on today. I liked it, it was as if nothing had ever happened 2 weeks ago. Then, my cell phone began to vibrate softly in the inside of my back pack. He glanced at it and I hesitated. "Maybe it's important" he whispered.

I grabbed my phone and saw that it was a message from Jacob. I smiled. _'Kris, remember: today at 4. You are totally the best. There is a cool movie, too'_ I rolled my eyes, and chuckled. I shook my head, _Jake always looked for a way to make me smile._ Edward glanced quickly at my phone, a strange expression crossed his face and then he looked ahead.

"Got a date?" he asked darkly with a bit of sarcasm, not looking at me.

"It's none of your bee's wax!" I said a bit annoyed, shutting my cell phone quickly and putting it back inside my backpack. _Yeah, like he cared._

"It's a rainy day… You don't like the rain… There is no possible place you could enjoy with this kind of weather" his voice was strange, irritated.

I felt butterflies inside my stomach when I realized that the idea of me going on a date bothered him… amazingly, he DID care. I suppressed a giggle of delight.

"For your information, you got it all wrong" I said as-a-matter-a-fact. "It's a study date. I'm helping my friend Jacob with some trig homework" I explained before I could stop myself, I felt the urge to clear the wrong conclusion he made, I didn't like it when he looked upset.

The corners of his lips twitched, and he looked at me. "You don't have to explain anything to me…" he said with a velvety purr, the beautiful crooked smiled filled his glorious face, I felt dizzy.

"W-well you shouldn't make the wrong conclusions then" I said defensibly. "Besides, what do you care if I go on a date or not?" I asked annoyed. _Did he?_

"I don't" he said briskly with a hint of humor.

"Then…. get off my back" I snapped at him. His lips twitched again.

"I won't bother you again- he finally said and looked away.

He kept his promise, he didn't speak another word to me the rest of the lesson. _WAS HE MAD AT ME AGAIN? Great Kristen, now what did you do?_ I felt sad.

_I really have to stop snapping back at him. But he is so nosy. Ugh! Why do I always find a way to make him upset with me? wait a minute, I didn't do anything. _

Bio class was almost over, I wasn't even paying attention, when Mr. Molina called my name out loud. "Mitosis" Edward whispered to me. "Mi-Mitosis" I answered.

"Very good Miss Evans" Mr. Molina smiled and continued with the class.

"Thanks" I told Edward, he just nodded but didn't look at me. FROWN. Yep, he was mad. _Sigh._

The bell rang, class was over. I picked up my things from the table, pretending to place them in my backpack, when I accidently smacked my manila folder and the pages fell to the floor, UGH. I heard a low chuckle and saw Edward bending, quickly arranging the pages of my project in a neat stock.

"You know? You should be careful with this… it looks like you worked very hard on it" he said while he eyed some of the top pages and then looked at me, serious.

"Thanks… again" I said grimly, taking my envelope from his hands and dropping my gaze.

"You're welcome" he smiled. _Ok, now he's smiling at me? What the hell?_

"You are doing it again" I said irritated.

"What?" he asked defensibly.

"The mood swing thing…" I shook my head irritated.

"Sorry… it's quite difficult to stay mad at you" he added simply. He sighed. –

"Why were you mad at ME for?" I asked annoyed again. "What did I do NOW?" _What does he want from me? Does he want to drive me insane?_

He simply shook his head. "You should hurry up. Your friend must be waiting for you" he said irritated once more.

_Oh. _I fought the urge to smile._ He's jealous and he can't hide it_. "I have enough time" I said a bit smug. He rolled his eyes.

"Kris! I'll call you later, alright?" Sophie called out from her desk, and headed out through the door. She gave me _'you better tell me what the heck is going on' _look and smiled at me. I smiled back. "Alright" I called back.

Mr. Molina called my name and asked me to bring my project. I gave Edward my back and headed towards Mr. Molina's desk. I gave him folder and he began to read to himself, murmuring softly. I noticed that the classroom was empty, but Edward was still on his desk, putting some of his books on his backpack, or at least, pretending to do so.

His eyes on his books, a small smile on his lips. He was up to something, I had a feeling. "Miss Evans…"Mr. Molina's voice interrupted my train of thought , "It appears that there are still some mistakes on your essay. I do remember that I told you to make several changes, but it seems that you've must have forgotten to- he said serious.

I blinked twice "I assure you Mr. Molina, that I did as I was told" I said feeling my cheeks turn red. "Do you mind" I said nervously and took the pages from his hands. I began scanning where I made the corrections, but apparently, no changes were made. Everything was exactly the same. My small pencil notes, the eraser smudges, the small notes of the teacher. _WHAT THE HELL?!?! How was that possible?!?! _My cheeks turned scarlet.

"Sir, I assure you spent all night making these changes, I – I don't understand…"- I shook my head trying to remember. HAD I_ DREMTH IT ALL? No, I worked really hard on it. SOMETHING was going on_.

"Perhaps, you brought the wrong draft, maybe you left the good one at home" he said standing up and gathering his things.

"No, Sir. This is the only copy I have" I shook my head, an angry tear building up at the corner of my eye.

"Then, I don't know what happened Miss Evans. Don't worry, you still have 1 week to turn it in" he said politely.

"But, I wanted extra credits, Sir." I said a bit annoyed.

"Well, I'm sorry Kristen, but today was the dateline for extra credits. I suggest you get to work" he added simply. I was completely flushed.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen…" he said out loud, Edward looked at him, his expression blank. "I finished grading your project, very interesting theory. 100%- he said smiling.

_GRRRRRRRR__!!!_

"Thank you sir" he smiled and walked towards Mr. Molina, taking his envelope. I glared at him, he smiled even wider, Mr. Molina didn't notice, he was busy with his suitcase. "Sir. I am familiar with the bacterial symbiosis … I was wondering that maybe I could help Miss Evans with the corrections of her project. She already finish it, just a few glitches to change" Edward said with a soothing velvety voice. I stared at him. _Unbelievable!_

"If she finishes today, could she still receive extra credits?" Edward smiled. Mr. Molina deliberated for a few seconds, and then nodded "If your project is done before 5 o'clock on my office, you have your credits Miss Evans" he added seriously looking at me.

"Thank you, Sir" Edward shook his hand, and Mr. Molina headed out the door.

I glared at Edward, he just smiled at me. "I don't need your help" I said angry, gathering my things.

"Well… apparently, you do…" he chuckled.

"I did all of this by myself… I made all the corrections he asked…" I frowned, my hearth pounding furiously on my chest. I was so mad.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest, and asked "Well… where are they then?" his tone accusing.

"I don't know what happened… but I was DONE! READY!"- I yelled, exasperated. My arms in the air and then on my face. I began shaking. He just chuckled. _Why in HELL was he smiling?_ There was something about his smile that I didn't trust, I just couldn't pin point it.

"Shall we?" he showed me the door. I glared at him, my lips in a thin line.

I looked at the clock on the wall, it was 3:45. I groaned, I wasn't going to make it to Jake's appointment, he was going to be SO upset. I sighed a heavy sigh "I have to be somewhere at 4… I can't stay!" I shook my head in disbelief. "I have to go" I made up my mind, I couldn't leave Jake hanging like this, he needed me.

Edward's face became hard as he noticed my decision. "But what about your extra credits?" he asked flatly. "I'll survive" I smiled a small smile. He frowned.

My cell phone rang, it was Jake. "Hey, where are you? " his voice was bright.

"UGH! Jake. I'm still at school!" I complained.

"Why? What happened?" his voice faded.

"My Project… I have to re-do it again! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!?!?!?" I moaned in outrage.

"I.. I thought you were done. You said you were gonna turn it in today, didn't you?" Jake's tone was confused.

"Yeah, but incredible as it may sound, my project mysteriously re-wrote itself with all mistakes included" I said as I eyed Edward, he pretended to be looking at my project, a smile sneaking at the corners of his luscious lips.

"What? How…?" Jake's voice was surprised.

"Hey, I don't have any idea how that happened… But I WILL find out…" I gritted my teeth and I looked directly at Edward, he met my gaze this time, his face blank, fighting another smile.

"Your dateline it today, right? Can't you have an extension? Jake said cheerfully.

"Yeah, but its due today at 5pm…" I sighed, defeated.

"Oh, man. That sucks" He sighed too. With the corner of my eye, I saw Edward smile.

I made up my mind. I stomped my foot on the ground. It was so girlish, I know, but I was so mad. Edward looked at me amused.

"Don't worry Jake, I'm on my way to La Push- I said as I began to walk out the door. I felt Cullen at my heels.

"No, Kris. You don't have to do that for me… Your project is more important… You should finish it" his voice was sad. "I can ask Sam or Emily to help me out"

"Jake, I…" I began, but he cut me off.

"Hey, I said it's ok" a smile in his voice. I sighed heavily.

"I swear Ill make it up to you Jake" I said, stopping at the open door of the building before going out to the wet parking lot, shivering a bit as the cold air hit my face. I felt Edward behind me, he put his jacket on my shoulders. It smelled delicious, I felt dizzy again, I turned around to face him, ready to complain "Please" he mouthed, his eyes liquid topaz, I nodded.

"Don't worry Kris" Jake's voice sounded happier on the other side of the line. I imagined him smiling and I smiled too. I totally adored his smile. I totally had to make it up to him for letting him down.

"Hey, what do you say about a movie and pizza on Saturday, on me! Your choice!" I smiled. "It's the least I could do. I'm such an awful friend" I shook my head. "And I'm not taking an no for an answer Jacob Black" my voice menacingly. I saw Edwards face turn hard again.

Jake didn't answer after a few seconds, "SWEE-EET!" his husky voice sounded cheerful. "And… you are a great friend… so cut it out with the drama alright" he sounded serious, I knew he was playing.

"Thanks Jake, you are totally the best! Call you later." I laughed.

"Bye doll…" he chuckled before he hung up, I sighed in relief and smiled. Jake wasn't mad at me . I felt jumpy of joy. My best friend wasn't mad. I giggled. Edward cleared his throat and I looked back at him. He smiled a bit.

"So, shall we get to work?"- his voice was soft.

"Alright… but first, you have to answer one question" I said eyeing him suspicious

"Yes?- he stood still in front of me, looking curious.

"How did you do it?" I crossed my arms in front of my chest. Raising an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" he asked apologetically, sounding confused. For a minute there, I believed him. But his eyes turned hazel brown when he held his gaze towards mine. I blinked, focusing. "How did you sabotage my project?" I said staring at his beautiful face, trying to sound mad.

"You think I sabotaged your project?... Do you know how silly that sounds?"he chuckled out loud.

"Laugh if you wish, but I KNOW you had something to do with it. I don't know why, but I'll find out" I said as determinant as I could muster, but my knees shook.

He looked down, chuckled softly and then looked up trough his long black lashes, and took 3 steps towards me, I retrieved one and found myself against the wall. I shivered, feeling the electric current of his closeness. _Gulp._

Slowly he placed both hands on the wall, trapping me gently between them, making it impossible for me to move. His glorious face came closer, two inches from mine. His golden eyes liquid, his full lips in a crooked smile that made my knees weak. "Alright. I confess" his voice velvet, alluring. "I sabotaged your biology project just to have you alone… all to myself… after school" his cool breath hit my face, it was intoxicating.

Everything else disappeared, except Edward and me. I knew he was telling me the truth, but as much as I wanted to pretend to be upset, I couldn't. I went scarlet immediately, shaking all over, my heart pounding hard against my ribcage. He noticed. His smile grew wider. It was the most beautiful thing in the world. I couldn't think clearly. My lips trembled a bit when I spoke " You… you could have just asked me out and avoided all of… *gulp*…this trouble" my voice shook, trying to control it.

He sighed. He closed his eyes and opened them again. "Would you have said yes?" he smiled devilishly, his lips just an inch from mine now, his eyes intense on mine, all I could do was nod, I didn't trust myself to speak, my voice was gone.

He bit his lower lip for a second, and then he inhaled slowly. He sighed and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes again, sadness in them, his lips in a small frown.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried about his sudden mood change.

"I'm very selfish" he said, grimacing.

"I don't understand" I said, fighting the urge to touch his face, to try and sooth his painful expression.

"I'm tired of pretending. I can't stay away from you. I just can't. I won't" his voice was in pain, intense again. "But, if you don't want…me…- he began, I immediately placed my index finger in his cool marble lips, stopping him from continuing, the feeling was amazing.

I couldn't believe my reaction. "I do" I said softly, dizzy and seduced by his breath. He looked me astonished, as if he wasn't expecting my sudden reaction, I retrieved my finger, my face scarlet.

"You… do?" his eyes smoldering again, his tone surprised, a smile coloring his perfect lips. I nodded. "You should stay away from me" he said a bit darkly, his eyes flashing for a second. "I'm all wrong for you" his eyes changing color, growing darker.

"That's for me to decide…" my voice was only a whisper. "We may never know if we don't try" I smiled. Just one inch, and I could kiss those beautiful lips. He smiled too, staring at mine.

Then, his cell-phone rang once, loudly, I jumped. My heart throbbing in my throat. My hand on my chest. We broke our position, he answered a bit irritated. "Emmet. This better be important…" he said warningly and shook his head, taking a few steps back. A laugh boomed from the other side of the line, and I thought I heard a low growl.

I got a chance on catching my breath and regaining control over my numb static body. I couldn't believe it, he WANTED ME. WOW. I never imagined it. Of course I was infatuated with him, but I never thought he felt that way about me. Butterflies and goosebumps all over my body, I wanted to scream and laugh and dance and cry all at the same time. But I couldn't even move an inch, I was frozen on my place. In shock.

Edward came back, a smile on his face. "Is everything alright?" I asked him. "Perfect" he breathed, and I couldn't help but smiling. "Let's fix your project" he mused.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "And then…?" I asked raising my eyebrow. He looked at me sweetly, swiftly caressing my cheek with his right thumb, leaving a cool tingling sensation on my skin. "We go to dinner" he chuckled. I blushed once more and nodded.

"But first, we must work" he sighed and led me back to the classroom. I sighed too, but, it was a happy sigh. WOW :)

______________________________________________________________________

_N/A. Please tell me what you think. I'm thinking about writing a chapter about what happens after they finish with the project. _

_Please review :)_


End file.
